The Looney Tunes Show: To Bowl or Not to Bowl Credits (2011)
Based on the Characters Created by Tex Avery Chuck Jones Robert Clampett Friz Freleng Ben Hardaway Robert McKimson Hawley Pratt Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Story Editor Hugh Davidson Written by Hugh Davidson Larry Dorf Ben Falcone Rachel Rameras Directed by Keith Baxter Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Line Producer Wade Wiskinski Music by Andy Sturmer "Merry Go Broke Down" Written by Cliff Friend & Dave Franklin Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "Let's Bowl" Music and Lyrics by Andy Sturmer Performed by Xanthius Bold "What's Up, Doc?" Written by Carl Stalling Adaptation by Andy Sturmer Main Title by Tony Cervone Jeff Siergrey Main Title Animation Brand New School Main Title Character Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian Bob Bergen as Porky Pig June Foray as Granny Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher John Kassir as Pete Puma Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher Steve Hytner as Terry Delgado Lead Character Design Jessica Borutski Art Director John Calmette Character Design Jennie Hoffer Bob Arkwright Prop Design Mark Bachand Color Stylists Shawnee Holt Background Design Robert Lacko Dan McHugh Jonathan Renoni Background Paint Scott Adams Justin Martin Narina Sokolova Storyboard Douglas Anthony Craig Will Finn Brandon Jeffords Douglas McCarthy Chris Otsuki Cynthia Petrovic Charles Visser Storyboard Cleanup Ken Boyer Mark Christiansen Gavin Dell Miguel Puga Stephen Silver Robert Sledge Editor Craig Paulsen Animatic Editor Joe Elwood Timing Jeff Hall Kirk Tingblad Tim Walker Checking Jan Browning Chuck Gefre Justin Schultz Effects Animation Vera Duffy Production Manager Ben Maloney Assistant Production Managers Daniel Bejines Cheryl Cayetano Monica Kelly Bianca Margiotta David Vasquez Production Intern Mari Levitan Online Editors Christopher D. Lozinski Steven White Supervision Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facility Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Sound Services Audio Circus Sound Effects Design/Editorial Andy Kantos Re-Recording Mixers Bill Devine Otis Van Osten Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick Animation Services Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Producers Orlando Verde Jonathan Tinsay Animation Director Joseph Jubilee Balderas Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Digital Background Supervisor Mic Gorospe Digital Ink and Paint Supervisors James Arboleda Julius Legaspi Creative Director Russ Mooney Production Managers Benji Agocillo Reggie Umali Cleanup/Inbetween Supervisor Kim Rodriguez Technical Supervisor Art Bernas Shield CG Animation Wut It is Merrie Melodies "Merrill We Roll Along" Written by Murray Mencher, Charles Tobias & Eddie Cantor Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "Yellow Bird" Written by Alan Bergman, Marilyn Bergman & Norman Luboff Performed by Andy Sturmer & Holland Greco Directed by Jessica Borutski Storyboard by Jessica Borurski Background Paint Pete Oswald Animation by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote "The Road Runner Song" Written by M.T. Franklyn Chuck Jones Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "Vicious Cycles" Written by Hugh Davison Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Storyboard by Alex Orelle Doron Meir Animation by Crew 972 CGI Animation Director: Alex Orelle Production Administrator Nicole Martin Production Support Vivian Hernandez Audrey Kim Tamara Miles Jenny Paris Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzyek Janet Yi Executive in Charge of Music Niko Sherrod Production Accounting Luisa Guzman Debbie Linquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Casting Administration Liz Carroll Business & Legal Affairs John Beach Lori Blackstone Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Peter Girardi Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2011 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Dolby Digital This Picture Made Under Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. County of first publication United States of America. The Looney Tunes Show and all related characters and elements are trademarks and © Warner Bros, Imc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Warner Bros. Animation A TimeWarner Company Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Boomerang Category:HBO Max